gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MAN-05 Gromlin
|image=man-05.jpg |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usertype=Newtype |specialized=Anti-Warship |usage=Heavy Assault |type=Armor |OfficialName=Gromlin グロムリン |designation=MAN-05 |first=0079 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Katana |manufacturer=Principality of Zeon |operator=Principality of Zeon, Zeon Remnants, |pilot=Ginias Sahalin, Dozle Zabi, Dr. Henry |height=60 |emptyweight=850 |weight=1850 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=175000 |propulsion=550000kg |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in main body |armaments=Wired Head Beam 2 x Variable Mega Particle Gun 32 x Anti-Aircraft Mega Particle Gun Wired Anchor Leg }} The MAN-05 Gromlin is a prototype newtype-use transformable anti-warship mobile armor, which appears in the SD Gundam G Generation video games. Technology & Combat Characteristics The MAN-05 Gromlin is a heavy mobile armor intended mainly for anti-ship combat. Its leg serves as a movable thruster attached to its underside which gives it great chance of maneuverability and it can change into cruising mode for a higher mobility. The Gromlin weaponry are two movable mega particle cannons, and dozens of anti-air beam cannons. The Gromlin also has the ability to use its leg and sensor head as wired attack terminals with this much firepower it can easily sink a warship. In its cruising mode, the leg serves as the Gromlin's main vernier is locked at the rear of the machine, giving it immense thrust. If the Gromlin was ever completed the Principality of Zeon could have won the One Year War. Armaments ;*Wired Head Beam ;*Variable Mega Particle Gun ;*Anti-Aircraft Mega Particle Gun ;*Wired Anchor Leg History The MAN-05 Gromlin was suppose to be deployed in 0079 U.C., but with the lack of technology and requirements the design process of the Gromlin was going slowly while the Principality of Zeon was losing the war against the Earth Federation. When the war ended the Gromlin was still under development. The Gromlin's data and related documents were erased to keep the machine in secrecy. In U.C. 0084, Dr. Henry, a former Flanagan Institute scientist residing in Granada, was finally able to complete the Gromlin. A dedicated follower of Kycilia Zabi, Henry was furious that Granada surrendered to the Federation, and made a secret deal with True Federal to destroy it. He spread rumors that Char Aznable has returned to Granada, with the goal of leading all the Zeon Remnants hiding in the city in an attack on it, under the pretense of capturing it as their base. After the destruction of Granada, he planned to hand over the Zeon Remnants to True Federal in exchange for joining them. However, Ittou Tsurugi saw through his plan. Using a falsified image of Char landing in Granada, he drew the Zeon Remnants, including Henry in the Gromlin, into the open and revealed Henry's plans. Angered, Henry attacked Ittou's RGM-79FC Striker Custom. At this point, a red FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam "Alex" appeared, apparently sent by True Federal, causing a three-way battle. When the FA Alex began attacking the Striker Custom, the Gromlin easily defeated the BGST mobile suits that attempted to subdue it and destroyed all the Zeon mobile suits that attempted to escape with its wired beam gun. Henry then headed for Granada, attempting to destroy the city himself. The Granada defense force deployed a large number of RGM-79C GM Type C, but the Gromlin destroyed all of them with its anti-air beam cannons. Despite Ittou's best efforts to stop the Gromlin with the Striker Custom, it still crashed into the city and caused massive collateral damage. Just as Ittou was about to destroy the Gromlin's cockpit, however, the FA Alex suddenly intervened, destroying it with its beam cannons. Variants ;*MAN-05B Gromlin Fossil ;*MAN-05-2 Gromlin II Gallery Game-MSV Gromlin.jpg|''Games MSV'' profile gromlin-lineart.jpg Gundam Katana - Volume 2 073.png|Gromlin as seen on Gundam Katana Notes *MAN stands for 'M'obile 'A'rmor 'N'ewtype. References MS FILE 07 - MAN-05 Gromlin.jpg|''MS FILE: 07'' - MAN-05 Gromlin External Links *MAN-05 Gromlin